The Forsaken
Wartorn/CodexWartorn/TechnologyWartorn/Starships *Khito 'Nucam *Vassi 'Turan |capital=Creshen |species=*Sangheili *Unggoy *Lekgolo *Huragok |formed=December 31, 2552 }} The Wartorn, is a large splinter faction formed from the former Covenant Empire in the wake of the Covenant War and the Great Schism. The faction is led by High Kaidon Garr 'Alakavai. Background The Wartorn is led by Garr 'Alakavai. This group is mainly composed of Sangheili originating from the Sangheili world of Creshen, along with the Unggoy, and Mgalekgolo. At the onset of the Great Schism, Garr 'Alakavai joined with many other factions to combat the now Jiralhanae-led Covenant Empire. The factions religious structure is largely individualized and not enforced in any way. Like most of the former Covenant, they no longer view the Forerunners to be gods. History Formation After the assassination of the Prophet of Truth, destruction of High Charity, and the Covenant in ruins, most if not all former members returned home. In the aftermath of the previous events, Garr 'Alakavai and his family returned home to Creshen, only to find it under siege by the Jiralhanae with a San'Shyuum at the helm. At their home, they challenged the remnant faction in league with the false prophet, who cared for little but food in their stomachs, whether it be crops or living flesh. The Remnant managed to gather plenty of ships and troops in the aftermath of the Covenant's collapse and managed to bring its teeth down upon the planets population centers. Meanwhile, 'Alakavai planned his counterattack on the ground whilst his fleet master coordinated the space battle. These plans proved to be a major success in the coming battle. By December 29th, the Jiralhanae lines had been broken and their command structure shattered, especially after the San'Shyuum mastermind lost his head. In the aftermath, the survivors had organized a faction to protect themselves from any further threat from the Brutes, or anyone else. Post-Covenant Conflicts Wartorn's Arms Race With their foundations laid down on the Sangheili colony world of Creshen, the Wartorn declare the formation of their group and set out plans to gather the required weaponry to survive in the new galaxy. Fall from Grace Shortly after the Battle of Kamchatka and with the death of Jul 'Mdama, Garr 'Alakavai managed to wrangle free many of the former Covenant warlord's military assets further bolstering his own forces with arms, as well as the required personnel to wield them. This, along with 'Mdama's multi-front war with the UNSC, the Swords of Sanghelios, Sali 'Nyon, and now the Promethean rebellion led to his factions downfall, resulting in the loss of another competitor to Garr 'Alakavai. Military The Wartorn's highest-ranking military officers are veterans of the Human-Covenant War and so they are deeply militaristic, although not as much as the former Covenant Hegemony. The faction requires all male and female civilians to attend military service for a specific time frame, otherwise, they get nearly no standing in their society or input. The ranking system of the Wartorn largely follows that of the Covenant, but with a few changes. The Wartorn is not against utilizing unconventional tactics like scavenging the aftermath of battles or stealing from other factions such as pirates and rebels. However, they are largely against acts such as the targeting of civilians and turning civilian centers into rubble as they all remember what happened during their war against humanity. Membership Individuals Sangheili *Garr 'Alakavai, High Kaidon of the Wartorn *Khito 'Nucam, Imperial Admiral of 1st WED *Sor 'Srasovai, Commander of Wartorn Knights *Grara 'Hadum, Fleet Master of 3rd WEF *Civa 'Vrama, Fleet Master of 2nd WEF *Thesan 'Alakav, Fleet Master of 1st Fleet *Siro 'Danom, Fleet Master of 2nd Fleet *Kutan 'Gasam, Fleet Master of 3rd Fleet *Bupa 'Ganom, Field Commander of T'Cer Legion *Jyvu 'Zolcam, Field Commander of Ti'Relca Legion *Azo 'Rentak, Field Commander of Cyd'Taha Legion *Zot 'Alakav, Special Operations commander & commander of Veiled Light *Vero 'Dadum, Commander of Plague Squadron *Cas 'Vadum, Sub-commander of Plague Squadron *Oza 'Alakav, leader of Alakav Forges *Viko 'Krasov, Shipmaster of Unrelenting Storms, former Stormrider *Vot 'Gazum, Shipmaster of Minor Thunder, former Stormrider Unggoy *Zizim, Unggoy scout for T'Cer Legion *Klum Unggoy Jockey, former Stormrider *Zlak: Unggoy Deacon, former Stormrider Lekgolo *Obuye Keru Nobu *Henogo Keru Lidde Huragok *Bounces Around Yanme'e *Ry'Tel: Yanme'e Queen, former Stormrider Sphere of influence Creshen is the capital world of the Wartorn and the place of the faction's founding. The planet was a Sangheili colony world before the formation of the Covenant. Originally a Sangheili colony, after the formation of the Covenant, Creshen was used as a prominent hub for matériel production. It was the homeworld of Garr 'Alakavai. Thus, it was an obvious choice to become the capital for his new government. Colonies *Sloyotis – Gas Giant used for the harvesting of hydrogen, methane, and helium. *Iytan – Wartorn colony world *Chatan – Lifeless planetoid used for strip-mining *Suetun – Wartorn Colony world *Aurilia – *Iiuwei – *Siyclite – Outposts *N'thol Orbital Shipyards – Shipyard orbiting Creshen Category:Vertend